This invention concerns roofs and, in particular, concerns conservatory roofs.
Conservatory roofs are often constructed from polycarbonate roofing sheets supported between glazing bars. Special arrangements are required for, inter alia, eaves of such roofs.
It is known from GB Patent No. 2287048 to provide a roof structure comprising roofing sheets supported between glazing bars and having an eaves structure comprising an eaves beam adapted for securing glazing bars thereto at any desired angle, the eaves beam comprising first and second parts pivotable relative to each other, wherein one of said parts has a channel therein for retaining bolts which secure the glazing bars.
That eaves structure has been found to be relatively complicated to erect and so it is desirable to have a simpler system for constructing the eaves part of a roof.